Love Will Always Win
by Blondie5
Summary: All my fics got deleted yesterday, so I'm reposting them. All of my reviews were deleted too, so if you've already read the fic, review it again please. If you haven't read it yet, read it now, please. Oh yeah and REVIEW! DHR Songfic; PG-13 for my p


Love Will Always Win  
  
By Blondie5  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters are property of J.K. Rowling and her   
publisher. 'Love Will Always Win' is property of Faith Hill.  
  
  
A/N: My cousin deleted all off my fanfics off of fanfiction.net yesterday when I was gone, so I'm having to repost them. Sorry! I have always been torn between Harry/Hermione and Draco/Hermione, so since my last songfic was a HHR, I decided to do a DHR. Read and review please. Oh yeah, PG-13 for my potty mouth. This takes place in their 5th year. I hope you enjoy it and if you read it, please review it. Nice things and constructive criticism is welcome, flames aren't.  
  
  
Hold me  
  
Like there's no tomorrow  
  
There can be no sorrow  
  
Right here where we stand  
  
  
"How can we keep this a secret," Draco asked Hermione after pulling away from a long, passionate kiss. "You know what would happen if our houses found our. They'd kill us." "Shh," Hermione replied, "live in the moment. Don't worry about tomorrow. Just hold me." This seemed to calm him down quite a bit. There they sat, under the bleachers of the Quidditch field, just holding on to each other, knowing quite well what'd happen if anyone found them. But for once, they didn't care, right now there was only them. They were the only people in the world, and they were happy, happier than they'd ever been.   
  
  
Living  
  
Only for a moment  
  
All I ever wanted  
  
Is right here in my hands  
  
  
Hermione, who'd always been the studious girl, the one who lived for the rules, was now breaking an enormous unspoken one, in a big way, yet she was happy. Draco, who'd never been loved but ignored, who'd always did exactly as his father said, was now holding the girl who loved him but who his father would never approve of, yet he was happier than he'd ever been. All both of them had ever wanted was someone to love them for them, not the protégé that their parents made them. They got their wish as they sat together under the stars, and the bleachers, holding each other tight.   
  
  
Some will say  
  
That we're sure to fall  
  
Try to build their walls  
  
Between us, yeah  
  
  
Two Weeks Later...  
  
"What the hell are you thinking!" Ron exclaimed. "Draco Malfoy, that basterd's been an asshole to us since we came to this place! What about all the mudblood crap." "You two'll never survive as a couple, be rational," Harry continued, "you're from two different houses, two different lives." Hermione was close to tears. She knew they wouldn't approve, but she didn't expect it to be this bad. After all, didn't they trust her judgement. "He's changed," she barely whispered. "I didn't expect you to understand, but I did hope you'd at least support me." She couldn't talk anymore. She burst out crying and ran up to her room and pulled her curtains around her. "I don't care if they believe it's real," she cried, "I do. I believe."   
  
  
No way over it  
  
No way around it, boy  
  
If we want it  
  
We have to go through it  
  
  
The next night ...  
  
"I knew they wouldn't understand," Hermione said. "No one will," Draco replied, "no one will. Maybe it'd be better for you, for us, if we didn't continue this. My father will literally kill me and both houses will shun us. Perhaps it'd be for the better," he repeated. "No," Hermione replied firmly. "No. If we want this, we can fight through this. We can last through all of this shit. We can do it. I believe we can." And to these two, that's all that mattered.  
  
  
Fight for love  
  
And the world tries to break us down  
  
But the world will bend  
  
And the fight will end  
  
Love will always win  
  
  
"Damn it Draco," Lucius Malfoy yelled at his son, "a fucking mudblood, a fucking Gryffindor Mudblood. How could you do this to our name, how could you." Draco recalled every word that his father had yelled into the Howler. "He'll come around," Hermione said, interrupting his thoughts. "You don't know my father," he remarked, "he'll never come around." But Hermione didn't heart him, she was remembering the similar conversation she had with Harry and Ron. After that, it seamed like the end of their friendship. "How do you expect us to understand," Ron screamed, "how can you forget all the crap he said about you, Harry, and me. What about all that, have you forgotten that, huh. You'll be lucky if Harry doesn't rip his head off, you know he was in love with you don't you." Hermione had just stood there in shock.   
  
  
Hold on  
  
'Til we see tomorrow  
  
There is time to borrow  
  
'Til we own our own  
  
  
Two years later ...  
  
"Will you marry me, Hermione?" Draco asked. "Of course," she replied crying tears of joy. "We'll have to wait a while till we're 18, because you know your father won't approve." "Yeah, only a few more months until we graduate, until we are 18, and until our lives are our own." He slipped the diamond ring on her finger, it was a nice size, yet not to big to engulf her slender fingers. It was a family heirloom, from his mother's side of course. Even though his father was strongly against the two, his mother was understanding. She had wanted her son to be happy with his spouse, that the horrible aspect of her life and she lived in misery because of it. "We have so much stuff to take care of for this," Hermione suddenly exclaimed, breaking the silence. "Oh well," Draco replied, "we have the rest of our lives. We have plenty of time."  
  
  
Walk on  
  
And our hearts will lead us  
  
But our hearts will need us  
  
To be steady and strong  
  
  
"This is going to be hard, trying to tell them I mean," Hermione said. Both knew she was right. Harry and Ron were still talking to her, but just barely. They thought it was some trick or something like that. But she knew that they just needed a little convincing. She'd have to really speak from her heart, to make them see that she really was in love. Draco knew it would be even harder. His father would most probably disown him. Oh well, it would probably be for the best, at least he'd be free of his father's controlling. Both of them knew though, if they wanted this to happen, they'd have to be strong.  
  
  
  
So we can stand  
  
And face the fire  
  
Burning higher  
  
Surrounding us, yeah  
  
  
They went their separate ways, each to tell the ones they loved they we marrying the ones they hated. (Does that make any sense?)   
  
Hermione:  
  
"Ron, Harry, I'm getting married." If you hadn't have know what was going on, you would've thought I bomb had gone off. "You're doing WHAT!?!?!" Ron screamed. HE continued to rant for 10 minutes before he noticed that Hermione was just sitting there not saying a word. That's when he calmed down. They sat in silence for a while until Harry broke it. "Why?" "Because I love him," she responded. She continued talking for a good 15, 20 minutes before she stopped. It had gone just as she'd hoped, she spoke truthfully, from the bottom of her heart and now it was up to them. They made the final call. Again they sat in silence, Ron and Harry deep in thought, and Hermione eager with anticipation. "Congratulations, Hermione. I'm happy for you, truly." Harry said. "Yeah me too, Hermione. I wish it had've been someone else, but if you're happy, I'm happy for you. You are happy, aren't you?" Ron said. "Now I am," Hermione replied.  
  
Draco:  
  
Draco's talk couldn't been more different that Hermione's. He, too, had spoken from the bottom of his heart, but Lucius Malfoy didn't give a damn. "Go ahead," he'd started, much to Draco's joy, but then continued, "but I won't support you financially or mentally. As a matter of fact, if you go through with it, I'll simply disown you." After he'd finished, Mr. Malfoy'd left the room. Draco left Malfoy Manor crushed. How could they do this, neither had any money or a job for that matter. And hadn't Hermione said she'd wanted to go to college after this. How would they survive without money or a job, no place to live, how would they live?  
  
  
  
No way over it  
  
No way around it, boy  
  
If we want it  
  
We have to go through it  
  
  
"How'd it go, sweety," Hermione asked when Draco came back. But she didn't have to ask, it was written all over his face. "Not well," he said and then he broke down. All she could do was hold him. When he'd finally quieted down, he spoke.  
" We'll have no money, no job, how can we do this? How will we survive?" "We'll find a way sweetheart, I know we will. We can get through this. We don't have to get married right away. We can wait until you get a steady job and my parents will pay my tuition. We can make it. We'll have to work hard, but we can make it."  
  
  
Fight for love  
  
And the world tries to break us down  
  
Oh, but the world will bend  
  
And the fight will end  
  
Love will always win  
  
  
On April 21, 1998 Draco and Hermione got married. It was a small wedding, only his mother came from his side. All of Hermione's friend and family were there. But they didn't need a big wedding, only the people who loved them were important. True to his word, Mr. Malfoy disowned Draco. He took his mother's maiden name, Sourova, as his new surname. Also true to his word, Draco's father cut off his allowance. But neither were worried, Draco had a good, steady job and Hermione was doing well in college. They had enough to buy a nice townhouse in Manchester. Even without his father's money, Draco lived a very comfortable lifestyle. Plus they had each other and their love. Both of them were happy.   
  
  
No way over it  
  
No way around it, boy  
  
If we want it  
  
We have to go through it  
  
Fight for love  
  
  
On May 31, 2002, Hermione graduated college, first in her class. She went into work as a researcher and documentarian, a job she loved. Draco was doing well with his job as a high-ranked potions brewer for the Ministry.   
  
  
And the world  
  
Tries to break us down  
  
But the world will bend  
  
Ooh  
  
And the fight will end  
  
The world will bend  
  
And the fight will end  
  
Love will always win  
  
  
On July 5, 2003, their first child was born, Daria Saoirse Sourova. On May 14, 2006, her little brother, Naill Fredrick Sourova came into the world and on October 31, 2008, Devon Shane Sourova was born. You could say that they lived happily ever after, but that wasn't completely true. They had their share of arguments and disagreements, but their love for each other always prevailed. They were the odd couple, the one you'd never would've thought would make it, but they did. All because they loved each other.  
  
  
  
P.S. I know the ending's hurried, but I'm leaving town for camp tomorrow and I wanted to get it up before I left. Please Review.   



End file.
